


The Invisabillity Cloak

by Cassiopeia_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Coming Untouched, Dancing, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Drabble, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Ministry of Magic, One Shot, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Top Draco Malfoy, inappropriate use of invisabillity cloaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia_Malfoy/pseuds/Cassiopeia_Malfoy
Summary: Draco is the new Potions Master at Hogwarts. He is wandering the castle late at night, and hears someone behind him. But he can`t see anyone.





	The Invisabillity Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters. All credit goes to the author JK Rowling

The moon is cold and white, hanging large over the treetops of the Forbidden Forrest. Snow is covering every inch of the grounds, and the pale moonlight sends sparks across the snow. I lift my eyes from the sparkling snow, and focus on the moon. It is just as white as the snow, except for the blue and grey markings, looking like water on the surface. The air is crisp and icy cold. My hands are cold, I can feel it through my soft leather gloves. I brush away a dribble under my nose. I should be in bed, but I just keep standing there, looking over the surroundings of the school. I still have trouble sleeping, I still wake up drenched in sweat, my heart thumping in my chest, and my hands fisted in the bedsheets. It`s been almost five years. Five years since the end of the war, five years since the defeating of the Dark Lord. When I look over the grounds surrounding Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, I can still hear the rawr of the battle, the screaming of my fellow schoolmates and the crackling of wands shooting spells and hexes. I draw in an icy cold breath of air, close my eyes and hold it in. I go tense as I think I hear a muffled sound behind me. It sounds like rustling of cloating. The sound moves from left to right, stops for a moment, and then continues down the hallway. I breathe out, when it disappears in the shadows. I`m not scared, I have heard the sound several times this semester. A hint of something sweet, lingers in the air behind me, it surrounds me completely and tickles at my senses. Even if my face is cold, I feel a warmth I can`t explain brush over me. This has happened before, over the last few months. I know someone is behind me, but I can`t see anyone, just hear and feel them.

The Astronomy Tower clock strikes twelve and as I make my way back to my quarters. It is located behind the Potions Classroom in the dungeons. Like I remember from my school years, the air changes in the stairway down from the rest of the castle. The air is heavier to breathe and it is rapidly getting colder. When I enter the classroom, the warmth ghost over me. I keep the classroom and my quarters warmer than any other potions professor ever has. When I accepted the position of Potions Master of Hogwarts, this was one of my demands. So I started to sort out the ingredients and potions needing the cold, and placed them in the storage next to the classroom. I had enchanted the fireplace to always burn, and give of steady warmth for the large room. My quarters is located to the right, behind the desk and blackboard, it is a small two room suite with a bathroom. Due to the fact I am always cold, the room is always warm, not unpleasantly, but still warm. I had cleared out all of my Godfathers furniture, the quarters had not been in use since he left for the Headmasters position. Horace Slughorn used quarters further up the astronomy tower.  
I had moved furniture from Malfoy Manor to my rooms, and it had become quite pleasant to live there.  
I break open a bottle of Fire whiskey and pour a glass of the darkish yellow liquid. With the tumbler in hand I sit at my desk and just stare into the stone wall. I slowly sniff the whiskey. Something jolts in my stomach. There was the other smell, the second fragrance I had noticed along with the sweetness. I lift my eyes from the glass, and stare into nothing. –The Invisibility Cloak! I whisper to myself. The person stalking me at night has an Invisibility Cloak. Who is the only person in the country in possession of this rare kind of magical artefact? My breath almost stops in my throats. He is also in possession of something else, something that makes him capable of finding anyone with in the proximity of the school grounds. The new Defence against the Dark Arts professor.  
I throw back the contents of the tumbler and rush over to my door, I fling the door open and look into the dark hall outside the door. As I settle in the opening I hear the rustling of fabric. And wasn’t that warm breath ghosting from nothing?  
I turn back to my room, and I make sure the door isn’t completely shut. I have no idea why I do it, I just do. I charm the room slightly warmer, and I pour another glass of whiskey. I take of my robes, hang them on the coat stand by the door, I notice the door opening a little as I turn my back, so I loosen my tie and lift it over my head. I unbutton my shirt all the way down and roll up my sleeves. Then I take of my shoes and socks. I tell myself this is something I do every night, the way I do it, I have no explanation for. In the corner of my eye I see the door slowly close and click in lock. My heart thumps so hard I can hear it, my hands are slightly shaking when I take the glass and empty it. Quickly I pour another and leave it on the coffee table. If I listen carefully I can hear suppressed breathing. I let myself slide down into a relaxed position on the cutch, and let the flaps of my shirt fall to each side. I force back a blush, as the reality of what I`m doing washes over me. I will not stop now, the situation is turning me on like crazy. The possibility he has borrowed his cloak to someone else, is also forced back with my embarrassment.  
I shoot down in the pillows, and plant my feet firmly on the floor. My thighs fall apart as I lay my head back against the back of the couch and close my eyes. I feel my breath changing as I stroke my hands across my chest. From controlled and steady, to ragged and shallow. My nipples peak against the palms of my hands, and I arch slightly as the blood floods to my groin. I bite my bottom lip and a strangled noise escapes. –Nngh!  
The sweet, musky smell brushes passed me again, and I feel the cutch dip as someone sits on the far end of me. I open my eyes a little, and in the crook of my eye I see a strange shimmer in the air, and the pillows become diffuse. I follow the shimmer with my eyes, as it seems to be reaching for me, and warm fingers ghost over my abdomen. My muscles contract by the light touch. I let out a puff of air and close my eyes again. The hand doesn’t pull back, it settles on my skin, the fingers lightly stroking. I hear a soft whisper, but I can`t comprehend the words. I wet my suddenly dry lips and open my mouth. The muscles in my stomach jump and quiver, as the fingers stroke lower and lower. When the fingers reach the hem of my pants, I almost whimper and arch against the touch. I feel my heart in my throats as the shimmer beside me, slide closer and I can feel the warmth of another body next to me. But I won`t move, when the ghostlike fingers pop my button open and pull down my zipper, I lift my bum of the seat, to make it easier to pull my pants down. I moan heavily as my cock spring free from it`s confinement and bounces against my stomach. The head damp and my balls aching with need. Again I hear a whisper, and a ragged breath is drawn. Still with the cloak hiding the person underneath, I feel the warm fingers wrap around my shaft, and I see the foreskin being pulled down. A silvery drop of precome is forming in my slit, and I lift my hips, fucking into the circle of that wonderful hand. –Please! I whimper. I have no idea what I plea for, but I keep begging for something. I lift my hand and reach for the shimmering form beside me. My palm hits a firm back, I can feel skin and muscles underneath the lite fabric. The man beside me is slightly smaller than me, but he is muscular and fit, my brain knows who it is, but it`s like I can`t form his name with my lips, and my voice doesn’t work properly. I knead the skin just above his arse firmly, and he presses against my touch.  
I almost yelp when he gets up suddenly and saddles my thighs. I grab for him, and find his hips, bucking my groin in between his spread legs. I can feel him quiver, and press against me. A part of me wants to rip the cloak of him, another part wants him to stay hidden. I wrap my arms around him and pull him against my chest. –Oh God! I whisper. I almost come in my pants like a teenager, when I hear the breathy whisper against my ear. –Draco!  
-Fuck! I`m hardly audible.  
-Yes! Oh yes!  
I feel my mouth hanging open, I know the lust is clearly visible in my face, but I can`t help myself. I rip the cloak from him, throwing it away, I whimper as my eyes fall on him. His face is blushed with arousal, eyes heavy-lidded, mouth hanging open and lips moist. He is dressed only in his sleeping bottoms, the front of them tenting with his erection.  
He looks at me, in what feels like an eternity. I`m almost scared he will pull away. But he puts his hands on my lower stomach and strokes the skin. Sliding his palms up my torso and brushing over my nipples. I moan, open-mouthed. He lifts his gaze at the sound, and a small smile ghosts over his face. Time almost stops as he leans forward, his mouth so close to mine, our breaths mixing on our lips. I lunge forward and capture his lips with mine. At first it is so gentle, lips sliding against each other, until he moans softly, and I use the opportunity to enter his mouth. Everything changes the second my tongue meets his. He grabs the back of my head and with a whine he presses hard against me. I grip him even harder and ravage his mouth. He is standing on his knees above me, grinding his cock against my stomach. I do my best to keep up with him, as my mind starts to wander.

“- I`m not going Pansy!  
-Of cause you are, Draco! You don’t have to have a date for this.  
I look down on her, she is just as stubborn as I am. The annual Christmas party at the Ministry of Magic has been talked about since the fall break. I have never dated, not ever. I have no experience what so ever about this. After the trials my mother, bless her, broke of my arranged engagement to Astoria Greengrass. Knowing it probably was going to destroy the relationship between our families. But it hadn`t. Astoria was the girl that helped me through the coming out of the closet to my father. Astoria herself was involved with a Slytherin girl from his class, Tracy Davies. She was a half blood, small and thin, with big brown eyes and short dark hair. The Greengrass family was far more liberal than Lucius Malfoy. Astoria had just given birth to her firstborn child. The boy was biologically mine, but only that.  
-You can go with us Draco, sit with us also. Pansy strokes my cheek and smiles softly. She is my best friend, several times during our school years we have tried to make a relationship work, it never did. But she stayed my friend.  
I give in to her, and I dress up in my finest, handmade dress robes, bottle green and black. As I enter the ballroom with Pansy on one arm, and Blaise Zabini on the other, I know I`m the best looking man in the room.  
I bite back a yawn long before I should, the after party has just begun, and the dancing has started. The Minister is leading his wife around the dance floor and is followed by couple after couple. I stand from my chair and look around the room. There goes Pansy and Blaise, followed by serval of our mutual friends and colleagues. I spot the secretary of the Department of Mysteries. She is an elderly woman, living alone with her cats. I hurry over to her, and bow, holding my hand out. –May I have this dance?  
She smiles so widely I am afraid her face will crack. She takes my hand, and I lead her onto the dance floor. I`m a good dancer, and I can feel she has danced a lot in her youth. Then I see him; in his gala Auror robes. Black and lilac in colour. He is leading one of the female Aurors around the floor, he has changed since the war, widened in frame, still an inch or two smaller than me, and he has a beard, dark brown, almost black, like the mop of hair on his head. His ridiculously green eyes, was sparkling behind his long black eyelashes. The Daily Prophet hasn’t been kind to him lately. Since his sudden break up with the Weaselette, the press had been all over him. Ginny was pregnant with their first baby, and he had been seen at some Muggle gay bars. I can`t take my eyes of him, and I don’t turn around fast enough. Our eyes meet, and the whole room disappears. I almost forget to lead my dance partner. The enchantment dissolves as he does a turn, and I hurry my dance partner to the other end of the dancefloor. My heart races and my throat are thick.  
Later the same evening I stand in the men room, and wash my hands. I hear the door open, and close. I look up in the mirror and meet the green eyes again.  
-Malfoy! He whispers.  
-Potter! I answer just as quiet as he does.  
He crowds me at the sink, washing his hands slowly. He looks at me sideways, but doesn’t say anything. Or arms brush as he leans in to get a paper towel. The air around us is loaded and thick. I just stand there as he turns against me completely and looks up in my eyes. He is so close I can feel his breath on my skin. –Eh! He starts. –It is nice to see you again, you look good Malfoy!  
My brain races. –Thank you! You to! The words just blurs from my mouth. He smiles a tiny smile and places a hand on my arm, I can feel the burn through my robe, and I`m almost afraid his finger will leave a mark on my skin, just as his presence is marking my soul. Then he walks out of the restroom.”

My mind falls into place as his fingers slip into my pants, and wraps around my cock. I arch against the touch, and hold on for dear life. I almost come, just from his fingers touching me like that.  
-I need you naked. He growls.  
I slip my hands into his sleeping bottoms and yank them down under his arse.  
-Malfoy, Draco! Please! He whimpers.  
I look up at him, and I see the same desperation I feel in his eyes. We pull apart and rip the reminders of our clothes of. I fight to keep my breathing steady and turn him around, my cock stiffens even more, as I push him against the couch and pull his legs apart. His heavy balls dangling between his legs. I stroke my hands from his shoulders, down his back. I cup my hands around the globes of his arse, knead and stroke him, pulling them apart and exposing his furred hole. My breath leaves me in ragged, small puffs. My mouth waters. He whines as I lean in and run my nose slowly up and down his crack. He is clean, beyond shower clean. He smells of soap, skin and heavy musk. I almost drool as I stick my tongue out and flick the tip of it at his pucker. He has pubes all over, a light, dark trail of soft hairs, except from inside his crack, there is a small ring of hairs around his pucker, it is soft and delicious. I open my mouth and lock it around his hole, and suck lightly. He stutters all over and presses his arse against my mouth, panting heavily. I start to flick my tongue over his hole, salivating, and small wet sounds fill the room. –Fuck! He whispers. –Oh my God! So good! Draco!  
I smile against his skin, and a flicker of joy run through me as I feel his pucker open lightly. I seize the opportunity and ease the tip of my tongue inside, slowly tonguing him open. He withers and whines against me. Humping his hips in the air. The sounds from him are egging me on, soon he is so open I can lick and rotate my tongue inside him.  
-Draco, please! I`m going to come! He shakes all over. With one last lick on his puffed hole, I pull back. I`m sitting back on my heels, stroking his round, beautiful arse cheeks.  
I bite my lips and shake my head. –I can`t believe this! I whisper.  
-What! He growls.  
I chuckle lightly. –After all these years, I am actually on my knees, kissing your arse.  
He is quiet for a second, before he starts to chuckle back at me. –And willingly!  
-Oh yes! I whisper. -I could do it all night. I whisper a lubricant spell and stroke the cool liquid over his crack, circling two fingers around his hole, until he opens up and lets me in. My long fingers sink inside him to my second knuckles.  
-Oh fuck! He moans. –This is really going to happen! I am going to let you fuck me. He moans whines and withers. –I was going to ravage you! My fucking plan was too overdue you completely. Fuck Draco! Oh God, yes! –I was going to bend you over, and rim you open... I was going to fuck you so good, so hard, ruin you for everyone else.  
I crook my fingers against his balls, from the inside, and the tips of my fingers brush over the little ball of pleasure inside him. He screams my name, humping my fingers. –Oh Draco, please! Fuck! And here I am, hanging over your cutch, begging you to fuck me!  
-Are you begging me? Harry? I growl.  
His reaction of hearing his name from my lips is gorgeous. He withers and sobs into a pillow. –Yes Draco! God yes! I`m begging you! Please! Please fuck me! Make me scream your name!  
I scissor my fingers, coaxing him to open more, before I sit up and line my cock with his hole. Slowly, slowly I sink inside him. I sooth his skin, whisper in his ear. My entire body are like a spent guitar string, my tights are trembling and sweat is dripping onto his back.  
I`m inside him. Filling him up! There isn`t a coherent word coming from his lips. He comes completely undone under me as I start thrusting inside him. I can feel the momentum building in both of us. I pull him against my chest, and fuck him with long hard thrusts. Over his shoulder I see his scarlet cock, jutting in the air. He is so hard it looks like he could cut glass with his cock. His slit is open, and oozes of precome, long sheer dribbling connecting his cock head with the pillow under him. I look my arms around his torso, stroking his chest, playing with the hairs, squeezing his nipples. He holds on to my arms, like I`m the only anchor in the world.  
-I`m going to come! I whisper in his ear. –Going to fill you up, fuck so good, Harry!  
And he starts to come! Long stripes of jizz, squirting from his wide open slit. I slide my hands down, hand stroke around his cock and balls, cupping his balls, squeezing lightly on his cock, coaxing out the last of his climax. I grind the start of my own orgasm into him. Erratically pumping inside him. He falls forwards, and I follow him, lying on top of him, humping the last of my spunk from my cock. We just lay there, our breaths mixing on our lips. Hearts pounding on the same beat. Our souls connecting with each other, and I know this is what’s going to keep me sane.

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble, just came to me in the middle of the night. Please be gentle with me. I am always happy about krudos and comments.


End file.
